


碎片

by Rolain



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolain/pseuds/Rolain
Summary: 声波在那天，看到了未来
Kudos: 1





	碎片

声波记得一个画面。很久很久以前。

三个SEEKER从遥远的地平线飞来，衬着烈焰染红的塞伯坦暮色，越过整个都市的残垣断壁。红色飞行者先行下降，蓝黑并翼相随，落在卡利斯城前。

红白SEEKER走上阶梯，每一个动作皆完美流畅，骄横跋扈。他的僚机们停在原地，目送长官走向居于高处的王座。

塞伯坦的无冕之王起身直立，迎上逐渐接近的空战指挥官。白翼SEEKER驻足最后的台阶，与银色战车锁住视线。短暂的对视，像一个世纪那么久。

而后SEEKER俯下机体，单膝着地，右手抚在前胸。誓言服从的姿态，依然轻盈利落无可挑剔。

银色战车静默地接受SEEKER的致意，坚固的装甲沟壑起伏、棱角分明，有如塞伯坦永恒的大地。

声波注视着被主恒星余晖勾勒的两个形体。在一瞬间，他有一种感觉，仿如直觉般的预感：

他们其中之一会死于另一个之手，亦或两者都会。


End file.
